A Day Off
by Funny Unicorn Called Koko
Summary: In which Al and Toni skip the last day of class for a date in the park. Human AU! Spamerica fluff Summer.


**A Day Off**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Pairing: Spamerica**

"We shouldn't have ditched," Alfred murmured as he and his boyfriend approached the town's local park.

"It's the last day of school," Antonio said lightly, squeezing the other boy's hand gently. "We're not missing anything important and besides, we were gonna get out early anyway…and wouldn't you rather spend the day with me?"

"We're gonna have all summer to hang out together," Alfred pointed out, smiling.

"No we're not. I'm going back to Spain for three weeks. I forgot to tell you before…" Antonio mentioned, looking at Alfred apologetically. "I'm leaving in three days."

"I'm not gonna see you for three weeks?" Alfred gasped, looking aghast. "And you just barely thought to tell me?"

"Lo siento, Al. It completely slipped my mind," the Spaniard replied guiltily. "Besides, we can video chat every day."

"We can," Alfred nodded, pouting. "But it's not the same…I wanna be able to hug you and kiss you and other stuff like that."

"It'll only be three weeks, cariño. And then we'll be able to do all that stuff again," Antonio smiled, pecking the American's cheek lightly. "Don't forget, I'm still here for another three days."

"Guess you're right," Alfred said, smiling now. "We'll just make the best of the days before you leave, starting with today." He pulled the other boy in close for a quick kiss on the lips, breaking away a moment later, laughing quietly. "…Let's go on the swings, yeah, yeah? I never get to go on them 'cause there's always kids here in the afternoons hogging them."

Antonio nodded and led Alfred to the swing set in the middle of the play area. They sat down right next to each other, holding each other's hands as they swung slowly, enjoying the silence and the warm June weather.

It was only a little while later that Alfred started feeling a little bored so he let go of Antonio's hand and swung himself a little faster, getting higher every time. He grinned at the Spaniard, still swinging, and Antonio, not to be outdone, proceeded to try and swing higher than the American. Seeing that Antonio was somehow managing to swing higher than him, Alfred realized he couldn't win and still swinging in mid-air, he hopped off from the swing and landed on the grass in a heap. Antonio slowed his swings down and when he had slowed enough, he got up and ran to the American who was sitting up and chuckling.

"Did you see that? I don't think I've ever jumped off from that high before," he said cheerfully.

"You didn't get hurt then?" Antonio asked, kneeling next to Alfred and inspecting the boy for bruises or blood but Alfred merely shook his head and grinned. "Stupid. Don't jump off like that! You could have injured yourself!" He scolded, flicking Alfred's nose.

"But I didn't!" Alfred protested, wiggling his nose after it was flicked. Antonio rolled his eyes and took Alfred's hand to pull him back up. Once Alfred was standing again, he started walking back towards the swings but he was stopped by the Spaniard who shook his head.

"I wanna go on the monkey bars now," Antonio said, pointing to the colorful monkey bars a few yards away.

"We're too tall for them though," Alfred noted but he walked over to the monkey bars with the Spaniard anyway. Antonio pouted as he reached up for one of the bars without making any effort at all.

"No fair. I just wanted to monkey around for a bit," he muttered and Alfred laughed.

"Silly," Alfred said. "Let's go monkey around on the jungle gym instead. We're both big enough for that."

"Okay," Antonio replied, still pouting as he let Alfred lead him to the jungle gym. Alfred let go of his hand again as he climbed up and got on the highest bar, hanging upside down from it, grinning at Antonio who was still on the ground.

"All the blood is rushing to my head and I feel a little dizzy but everything looks cooler this way," Alfred said. "Come join me."

"Alright," Antonio smiled and joined his boyfriend in hanging off the bar upside down. "…This feels kinda weird."

"Weird in a good way?" Alfred asked, turning his head to look at him.

"Weird in a 'I'm gonna throw up if I stay like this much longer' way," Antonio replied, hefting himself back up into a sitting position on the bar before jumping off.

"I'll get off too, then," Alfred said.

"No! Not yet," Antonio shook his head and Alfred raised an eyebrow but stayed where he was, watching as Antonio came closer to him with a sly smirk on his face. Alfred closed his eyes and smiled, getting the feeling he knew what the Spaniard was up to and his suspicions were proven correct when he felt lips press upon his. The kiss felt a little strange at first- he'd only ever kissed his boyfriend right side up-but they got the hang of it eventually and just kissed for a few minutes.

"I love you," Alfred murmured when the Spaniard pulled away to catch his breath.

"I love you too," Antonio smiled warmly and planted a kiss on the tip of his nose. Alfred beamed and as soon as his feet touched the ground again, he wrapped his arms around Antonio, hugging him tightly.

"M'gonna miss you a lot," he said quietly.

"It's just three weeks, Alfie," Antonio said softly, holding on to him just as tightly. "Anyway, don't think about that for now or you'll make me sad too."

"'Kay, sorry." Alfred said and kissed him again. Antonio kissed back, pressing himself as close as he could to the other boy. When they broke away from that kiss, it was only to go lay down under a tree where they were provided with shade and a nice, cool breeze. Alfred lay down on the grass and pulled Antonio down on top of him, running his hands up and down the Spaniard's back slowly. Antonio smiled down at Alfred a plucked a blade of grass from the ground, putting it on the American's nose before blowing it away with his breath. It didn't move very far and landed on Alfred's glasses.

"Sorry," Antonio chuckled as Alfred removed it from his glasses.

"S'okay," Alfred grinned and pecked the corner of his lips. Antonio smiled and yawned.

"I think I'ma nap…that okay with you?" he asked Alfred.

Alfred nodded. "I'll nap too," he mumbled.

"Vale," Antonio smiled and kissed Alfred's neck before nuzzling into it, chuckling as the American shivered at his touch.

They both lay there, holding each other, falling asleep within minutes and staying that way for the next half hour.

…..

"Did you have a nice nap?" Alfred asked when Antonio woke up.

"A very nice nap," Antonio nodded, kissing his jawline.

"You know, school's over by now," Alfred said, looking at his watch. "Our summer vacation's officially started."

"Hm, this was a much better way to spend the last day don't you agree?" Antonio asked, smiling widely.

"Yes I do," Alfred grinned, bringing Antonio close to kiss him. "A much better way."


End file.
